The Rich, the Poor, the King, or Prince?
by yukifangurl31295
Summary: Kyou Kara Maou crossover with Ouran. a bit of Prince of Tennis for fun. What would happen if Yuri gets transported to Japan in a rich kid's school, meets the host club, and was introduced to their visitors. . . the Seigaku regulars and their cocky prince?
1. The King's departure

**Yurifangurl31295: **I'm warning you now. This is a Kyou Kara Maou fanfic, crossover with Ouran and Prince of Tennis. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_**Happy Valentines Day, Minna!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***The Rich, the poor, the King or Prince***_

**-KKM-**

Yuri had been yawning while walking down towards the palace garden. He was up all night finishing signing documents and Gunter had developed a hobby of teaching Yuri history every time they meet. So practically Yuri had been signing at the same time, listening to Gunter's lectures. . . The whole night…

Yuri arrived at the fountain drifting to sleep and dreaming about Japan. Last night he heard of a school for rich kids, what was the name of that school again? Ruran? Durian?

" Your Majesty!" Gunter called out surprising the young king. Yuri jolted awake and in the process, slipped on the fountain, then he remembered the name . . . Ouran Highschool, Japan.

That was Yuri's last thought as he felt himself splash in the water.

**-Ouran-**

Honey was walking by the fountain with Mouri, when he noticed a person on the fountain. He immediately went to see who it was.

As Honey went up to look, he immediately noticed that the person was not from their school, probably just an average highschool boy. Was he ever wrong . . .

Yuri stood up, fully awake after being transported back to Japan through the cold and merciless water. He looked up and realized one thing.

"Where am I?" Yuri asked looking around sleepily.

* * *

**Yurifangurl31295: **Here it is minna the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy it! For now its Ouran and KKm, but on the 2nd chapter its **P.o.T, KKm, and O.h. **


	2. The Commoner or King?

**Yurifangurl: **(crying animatedly) I'm heartbroken that no one likes my story! Waah! Anyway I present to you chapter 2! This story is dedicated to my friends at my old school:

**Haruhi**

_**This story is dedicated to you! I know you love Ouran and I love Kyou Kara Maou (God(?)Save Our King!) so I did this crossover in the inspiration of us crossing each others' paths again! Miss you!**_

**Hajiko**

_**Hajiko-san, I know you and Hayano fight over Fuji . . . so here! A KKM + OH+ POT! And no I don't mean pot . . . I mean Prince of Tennis!**_

**Hayano**

_**Aya-san, I know you like TEZUKA and FUJI, so for that reason I did this crossover. And I know you love greek, if we meet again, I'll tell you a greek story I happened to read.**_

**Kasumi**

_**Kasumi-san, I hope you're alright! Anyway, this story is also for you. I know you love Tezuka and keep bugging me that Tezuka is cooler than Ryoma (I think) but Ryoma already beat Tezuka in a match.**_

Anyway those are my dedications . . . Now back to the story . . .

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Commoner or King**_

**-KKM-**

Gunter looked at the fountain for a second before rushing to it. He approached the fountain immediately, hoping that the 27th Maou, probably the most powerful ( & rich) person in the world, would get out the fountain apologizing profusely for falling asleep. Unfortunately, it didn't happen.

Feeling someone approach from behind, Gunter looked up and saw Ken Muratta, the most trusted and loyal friend of the king, at the same time, the great wise man of Shin Makoku. Another, important double black person, Shin Makoku could not bear to lose, but already has for hundreds of times.

"Shibuya, must've been dreaming of Japan when he fell." Muratta said thoughtfully.

"What must we do now, geika?" Gunter said worriedly.

"Call all of the King's retainers (A/N: and all the king's horses XD Humpty Dumpty X3 wheee), including Yozak, I can feel something strange keeping Shibuya from returning here.

"Understood." Gunter said with a bow.

"Meanwhile, I'll contact Shibuya's brother. Bob hasn't passed down his duty to him yet, but he's pretty well known already. He can help locate Shibuya." Muratta said planning several possible outcomes from this event. Muratta looked at the guard who saluted.

"And inform Ulrike of the preparations…" Muratta added.

"Yes sir!" The guard said nervously. And off all of them went.

* * *

**-Ouran-**

Mouri helped Yuri out of the fountain, as Yuri looked around confused. Honey smiled.

"You're in Ouran! I'm Honey!" Honey said cutely while hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"I'm Yuri." Yuri said smiling. Honey liked Yuri's smile and he smiled back. Honey felt Haruhi approach and looked behind, greeting her.

"Haru-chan!" Honey said happily as he ran towards Haruhi

"**-**Chan?" Yuri repeated curiously.

"Ah . . Honey-sempai." Haruhi said used to the blond hair boy's peppy attitude.

"Sempai? Honey's older than that Haruhi-guy?" Yuri thought sleepily.

Haruhi approached Honey and smiled. Then she looked at Yuri.

"Who's this?" Haruhi asked as he looked at Yuri with her brown eyes.

"I don't know, I thought he was your friend since he's a commoner too!" Honey said while smiling cutely and hugging his bunny tighter. Yuri sweat dropped and pointed at himself.

"Commoner?" Yuri said curiously.

* * *

**-PoT-**

Ryoma sighed frustrated as he climbed in the limousine. According to the letter from the letter Ryuzaki sensei gave, monkey king, was invited to Ouran highschool (being super rich and all) once, but refused and decided to choose a more 'commoner' school. Apparently this time, the monkey was invited by a SUPER rich guy who goes to this 'Ouran highschool' to see the infamous 'toast club' or whatever it's called. According to the driver of the limousine, the club was sporting a new tennis look and wanted "Atobe-sama" to help them with their poses for the photo shoot!

And how HE and the other regulars became their replacement, is a total mystery to him . . . All he wanted to do was stay home, play with Karupin and annoy his oyaji to no end. *Sigh* At least those were the days . . .

-End of Chapter-

**

* * *

**

**Yurifangurl31295: **I knew it . . . Not many people will read this. Oh the cruel irony! (cries animatedly) Anyway minna pls. read and review!


	3. His Angelic face

**Yurifangurl31295: **Thanks everyone for your comment . . . It really encourages me to write further. . .

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Angelic Face**_

**-KKM-**

"I'll transport you into his majesty's house as to not arouse suspicion." Ulrike said as she put her hands together to pray.

"We understand. Shibuya's brother has set some clothes for us in their house. He'll pick us up afterwards. Oh, and bide away, Lord von Bielefeld?" Muratta said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"What is it?" Wolfram said a bit suspicious.

"Since they were out of bodyguards clothes, they prepared a dress and wig for you." Muratta said as he adjusted his glasses. There was silence then:

"WHAT!" Wolfram said his eyes wide and his temper slowly rising.

"If you want to come with us, and to be introduced as Shibuya's fiancé. . . you have to wear it." Muratta said with a chuckle.

Wolfram was about to protest . . . but he grumbled instead.

"You know, I wouldn't mind wearing it. . ." Yozak said smiling.

"There! Yozak can wear it!" Wolfram said a bit desperate.

"Sorry, but: 1) It's too small for him . . . 2) If he wears it, he'll be Shibuya's fiancé instead . . ." Muratta said with an arched eyebrow.

With that statement, Wolfram kept quiet, huffing.

* * *

**-Ouran-**

Since Honey and Mouri had classes, Haruhi decided to help Yuri find some clothes in the 3rd Music room. Haruhi walked ahead while Yuri followed behind obediently.

"I'm sorry about Honey-sempai calling you commoner." Haruhi said with a soft smile.

"No! It's fine!" Yuri said smiling awkwardly. Haruhi nodded.

"It's just that this place is so full of rich kids so . . . they think outsiders from the school are commoners." Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see." Yuri said thoughtfully. _Just like demons and humans . . . how strange . . ._

When they arrived in front of the said music's room's door, rose petals came out as Haruhi slowly opened the door . . . Then it revealed the host club. Yuri, entered and he would've been impressed if only he wasn't so tired . . . Tamaki as always approached Yuri with such grace and bowed to him . . .

"Welcome to the host club, I-" Tamaki began but (thankfully) he was disrupted by the other host club members. . .

Hikaru and Kaoru had an arm sling on each other as they peered closer on Yuri's face while Haruhi talked with Honey and Mouri.

"Honey-sempai, Mouri sempai . . . I thought you had classes?" Haruhi said looking at her 2 seniors.

"We wanted to surprise you, Haru-chan! And your friend too!" Honey said as he ate cake that came out of nowhere.

Hikaru and Kaouru were about to do there 'forbidden brotherly love' in front of Yuri but then Yuri yawned . . . He was really tired now, and for one, he was in soaking wet clothes . . . And finally Haruhi noticed.

"Oh right, you need a change of clothes. Do we still have a spare uniform or something not frilly?" Haruhi said looking around. Kyoya tapped his glasses and pointed at a door . . . which is probably their huge closet full of costumes. Haruhi went to the cabinet and started taking random clothes out. Thankfully, she was able to find normal but elegant clothes for Yuri. It was a dark blue jacket with a hood and long sleeves, its design were simple black vines and to match said shirt were light denim pants. Yuri nodded and went to the dressing room to change. 3 minutes later . . . Yuri came rubbing his eyes, and he was finished dressing.

"You seem tired." Haruhi said as she noticed the dark circles under Yuri's eyes. Yuri nodded.

"Yeah, I was up all night yesterday . . ." he said stifling another yawn.

"Why don't you just . . ." Hikaru said

" . . . sleep in the sofa?" Kaouru said finishing his brother's sentence.

Yuri nodded tiredly and lied on the sofa, immediately falling asleep. Everyone surrounded him and watched the sleeping angelic face.

* * *

**-PoT-**

Ryoma sighed inwardly as he watched many people gapping at the limousine he and the other regulars were riding in. Eiji as cheerful as always was going on about how excited he was about the trip and ofcourse Oishi was trying to calm hi said doubles partner. Momo was asleep and dreaming of the cute girls and food he would see when he arrives. Kaido was just interested in the training facilities and Inui just wanted some data. Kawanura was a nervous as always while he looked at Fuji who was talking in the phone with his sister who was giving him advises. Tezuka looks the same as always, a mighty stoic captain.

To Ryoma this was very frustrating, not only was he stuck in the same limousines with his sempais, he was also forced to go in a stupid visit just to help some 'toast' club members pose! I mean what kind of toast people would want to pose as a tennis player! So Ryoma decided to just lay back and sleep for awhile . . . silently wishing this was all a dream . . .

* * *

**Yurifangurl31295: **Here it is guys! The 3rd chapter. . . hope u enjoy it! This whole story is dedicated to all of my friends in my old school. And bide away lavender-san, I'm not sure if I can do your request because I already wrote the future story in the notebook and it will be pretty hard changing it now. Gomenasai.


	4. The irritable Prince

**Yurifangurl31295:** Sorry for the late update everyone! I was busy signing the petition and looking for my notebook which I wrote all my KKM fanfic in! And I found it! Now I can update on my stories again! So here it is everyone! Chapter 4! Oh and here are more dedication for my classmates! The lil' sisters!

_**To Yureya**_

_Hey, lil' sis! I dedicate this story to you in hopes that you will read this someday and remember me always!_

_**To Asami**_

_Hoi! Hoi! Asami-chan! As I last heard u r as energetic as always! I hope you remain the same but I advice you not to be so energetic when u grow old or u might break a bone or something . . . Lol! Jokes!_

_**To Miyari**_

_Ne! Miyari-chan! Daijobu, desu ka? You seem as shy as I remember! I hope u'r ok! I miss u very much and I'm sure we'll meet soon!_

_**To Trixie**_

_Heheh I 4got the name I gave u in my story but advance Hapi bday! I dedicate this story to u as a bday present! I know . . . it's cheap . . ._

_**To Melody**_

_I also forgot the Japanese name I gave you but hey! Who cares? As long as you read this . . . I hope you don't mind!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Prince**_

**-KKM-**

The Maou's retainers and Muratta arrived at the Shibuya household. They dried themselves and went to the living room where they found 2 white suits, and 2 black suits. There was also a dress and wig (and by the way Wolfram was looking at it, he seemed ready to burn it to ashes), and there was also another suit that was more majestic than the rest, obviously for Muratta. His suit had light grey linings and a light grey tie. It also had cuff links, and the cuffs of the suit had vine designs making it look exotic and breath-taking. (I'll describe what Wolfram is wearing in the future chapters!)

Moments later after they got changed, a limousine came to pick Wolfram and Muratta up, after all they are the 'very important daikenja' and fiancé-of-the-maou . . . Then an hour after they left a helicopter was sent to pick up the others that were left.

_Yap, all of them lives in a rich, rich world!_

Ofcourse, once Shori Shibuya, (university top honor student, heir to the President of a VERY rich company, soon-to-be-maou of the earth, and [2nd only to his dear younger brother] brother of the all powerful demon king) heard of the sudden disappearance of his beloved brother, he immediately wanted to send out an army (like what Gunter suggested) and wage war on anyone who harmed his brother!

But after he was calmed down and given some tea, he decided to send 20 of their best men. He thought that since something was keeping his younger brother from returning to Shin Makoku then, his beloved brother was in trouble. . . .

* * *

**-Ouran-**

Tamaki was walking towards the 3rd music room while greeting the 'princesses' as he calls them (while 'customers' as Kyoya calls them). He was thinking about the mysterious young boy asleep on the music room. He was indeed a mysterious person, and of course he asked Kyoya to search about this young boy. Nothing interesting came up, just that he was a brother of a heir to an important company but other than that the personal background of the boy was average. But Tamaki couldn't shake the feeling that, this boy was far from average. He just shook off the alien feeling and focused on smiling at his 'princesses' who swooned happily at his smile.

When Tamaki arrived at the music room, he saw Yuri awake and was being served tea by his beloved daughter, Haruhi. While happily praising his daughter, Tamaki noticed that Yuri was clearly tired. What had he been doing, which made him so tired?

Yuri turned to look at the window with a stifled yawn. Haruhi did the same, outside were clearly limousines. 'Wow, kids here are really rich' Yuri thought as he yawned.

"They must be the tennis team, Atobe-san told us about. I heard someone named Echizen Ryoma defeated Atobe-san." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Oh good! Now we can work our poses with the tennis team!" Tamaki said clapping his hands together.

"Poor them…" Haruhi said sighing with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry. I hired pro tennis players so they can be entertained!" Tamaki said proudly. Haruhi sweat dropped again. While Tamaki danced happily, praising himself for being so smart.

"Then why did you invite them, if you have pro tennis players?" Haruhi said asking the dancing host club king.

Tamaki stopped dancing and he started to sulked in a corner.

"You're right, I'm dumb. . . ." Tamaki said tearfully. He repeated it again and again like a chant. Haruhi sweat dropped even more and shrugged.

* * *

**-PoT-**

The Seigaku team finally arrived at the all-famous Ouran Highschool. They all stepped out of the limousines, and 2 servants rolled out the red carpet. Yawning slightly, Ryoma walked forward, while the rest of the Seigaku team followed.

"This is so cool, nya!" Eiji said cheerfully as he looked around.

"I love this school! There are a lot of cute girls!" Momo said as he noticed girls lining up to greet them. Momo winked at the girls. The girls shouted.

"Fssshhh . . . Idiot. Tch." Kaidoh said quietly.

"What did you say mamushi!" Momo said glaring at the viper-like boy. Kaidoh glared back. Then, they started fighting . . . .

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said sternly.

"Saa . . . This could be fun." Fuji said his eyes opening revealing those narrowed sapphire eyes. Almost all the girls fainted. . . . Ryoma just tilted his cap in annoyance.

"Che. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said impatiently.

_**-End of Chapter-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Yurifangurl31295: **Well, here it is mina! Bide away, I noticed there are only a few people who review my story so I won't make the next chapter until I have **5 reviews!** Please read and review everyone!


	5. Seigaku and Ouran

**Yurifangurl31295: **Hi! Guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this story, I was busy with my clearance. I had to go back to school to collect signatures with my classmates, even thought the classes were done. Anyway here are my dedications again:

_**To Gin**_

Well, Gin, you are so faraway but of course I still think of you as my guardian, I hope you happen to come across this story.

_**To Kyoya**_

Lol, I hope you are okay, and Haruhi-chan misses you. Go visit her sometimes, and you forgot to say happy birthday to her . . .

_**To Hadji**_

Well, I gotta say you've gotten tall, well, I hope your well!

_**To Kenzaki**_

Kenzaki, I hope you haven't changed and I hope you stay the same!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Seigaku and Ouran  
**_

**-KKM-**

"Shori, we found him." Dr. Rodriguez said he bursted in. Shori looked up from what he was doing. He was substituting for Bob since his predecessor was on a vacation.

Once he heard what Rodriguez said he immediately stood up.

"Get the car! I'm going immediately . . ." Shori said grabbing a coat as he stormed out of the room.

_-Outside-_

"But Shibuya-sama, your meeting-" The guard said trying to stop his boss from leaving.

"Cancel everything, send apologies . . . I'll be back as soon as I can." Shori said brushing off the irritating guard.

_-Meanwhile inside the limousine where Muratta and Wolfram were in-_

"What! They found Yuri! Where?" Wolfram said looking around as though his adorable double-black fiancé would just pop out of nowhere.

"Yes, kakka. We will soon be arriving there." The driver said regally.

"Then hurry up!

_-While Muratta-_

Muratta was chatting with someone in his cell phone.

"I see . . . Okay. I've already called the others. They'll know soon. I never expected Shibuya to land there . . . Yes, I know. Must be because of that mysterious or black artifact club with that hooded guy . . . yeah . . . Ouran highschool was it?" Muratta said as he looked view outside.

* * *

**-PoT & Ouran-**

Yuri stood next to Hikaru and Kaouru who were doing their 'forbidden brotherly love' for the girls or customers, who swooned happily. While Honey looked as cute as ever riding on top of Mouri while Kyouya looked as intelligent and dashing as ever, and Tamaki ofcourse looked as kinglike as ever, bowed at the guests. Tamaki was wearing a tennis outfit, and on his hand was a golden tennis racket the latest in Wilson, which matched his golden blond hair.

"Ah, welcome dear guests. I am Tamaki the king of the host club!" Tamaki said as he reached out a hand and Tezuka shook hands with him. The tennis regulars made their way to meet the host club members. Kaidoh passed by Honey who smiled cutely on top of Mouri. Kaidoh blushed (since oney was just so cute) as he followed Momo towards the twins. Oishi and Eiji was approached by Honey and Mouri.

"Hello! I'm Honey . . . Do you think my rabbit's cute?" He said holding out his stuffed bunny. Eiji couldn't resist and glomped on him.

"Kawaii! You're so kawaii!" Eiji said rubbing his cheek against the other boy. Honey didn't seem to mind being glomped at. He just gave off a cute chuckle.

"Hello, we're Seigaku's golden pair. I'm Oishi Shuochiro, and this is Kikumaru Eiji." Oishi said with asmile. Eiji tightened his hug. Meanwhile Inui was face to face with Kyouya. Inui was writing fast, while Kyouya was typing even faster in his laptop.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu . . . Nice to meet you." Inui said his glasses glinting.

"Call me Kyoya." Kyoya said his glasses glinting as well. Both of their glasses flashed.

While the mighty captain of Seigaku was face to face with Tamaki, the king opf the host club.

"So what do you think of my club?" Tamaki said smiling fondly at everyone who was happily getting to know each other.

"It's okay. But don't let your guard down." Tezuka said.

* * *

**Yurifangurl31295: **Well, guys here it is, sorry it took so long. Keep the reviews coming!


	6. The Irritated Prince and The Tired King

**Yukifangurl31295: **Hm, yeah I kinda changed my named from yuri to yuki….

Well the reason is unknown. So anyways, I know this chapter took long but I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

_**Ouran **_**& **_**Seigaku**_

While the other seigaku regulars were introducing themselves to the host club party, Momo and Kaidoh were having another fight, but was interrupted by none other than the twins….

"Hmm…." said Hikaru and Kaouru together with one arm on each other's shoulder. Momo feeling uncomfortable under the gazes of the twins looked at them and said in a very irritated manner "Oi! What are you two looking at?"

Then suddenly Kaouru clung on Hikaru's neck, "Hukaru! I feel nauseated by his attitude. I'm scared" Kauro said while faking tears (which looked so realistic).Hikaru pulled up Kaouru's chin. "Kaouru don't worry… I'm here and always remember…."

Kaouru clung tighter to Hikaru's neck. Momo felt dizzy, was it him, or did those two guys seem like they were shining?

"Ah! My eyes! They hurt!" Momo said coverig his eyes. "Where did those roses come from Kaidoh said looking around for the roses source.

"Oh Hikaru!""Oh Kaouru!" said the twins among the many squealing of their fangirls….

--

While Kawamura was busy talking to Mouri about the wonders of sushi, Fuji approached Haruhi.

"Saa… are you Haruhi Fujioka?" said Fuji mildly interested as he looked at Haruhi. Haruhi, a bit surprised that Fuji knows her nodded and said "Yes. That's me, but I don't think I've met you before." She said smiling.

"I'm Fuji Syuuske. Nice to meet you." Then Fuji opened his eyes seriously, ad light bulb was lit. Then he relaxed and smiled. "By the way, you're a very pretty girl" Haruhi just looked at him in shock.

--

Meanwhile… our dear prince of tennis spotted a very tired looking Yuri, leaning against a tree. As Ryoma surveyed the young teen, he came to a conclusion that the guy was just an average person that happens to be visiting the rich school. What makes him say that? Well, he just sensed it.

Apparently Yuri's rest was disturbed when Ryoma walked by him to throw his can of Ponta. Yuri blinked sleepily as he watched Ryoma throw his Ponta in the trash can that was not far from where Yuri was resting. Ryoma just tipped his cap in apology as e passed by Yuri. Yuri just watched Ryoma in surprise, not believing someone can be as silent as that. Then while Ryoma was walking away, he suddenly got glomped on by Eiji.

"Ochibi!" he said enthusiastically. "E-Eiji-sempai… pls let go." Ryoma said in irritation. Behind Eiji was Oishi who was looking at Ryoma worriedly. "Echizen, I think you should talk to some of the people from this school at least." Said Oishi but instead of looking at Ryoma he was looking at Yuri. "It's pretty impolite, if you don't" he added as an after thought.

After finally being released by Eiji, Ryoma just replied with a simple, "Che" before finally nodding at his sempai, and then approaching Yuri.

Meanwhile… Yuri looked up at the approaching figure, and smiled. "Oh, hello." He said in a pleasant and tired tone, as Ryoma topped infront of him. "Hn."

Not far away, Momo and Kaidoh joined Oishi and Eiji in watching the young prodigy making conversation with a stranger. Momo snorted at the lack of enthusiasm on Ryoma's end.

"Maybe, we shouldn't have let Echizen talk to that guy, maybe we're disturbing him." Oishi said in a worried voice. "Yah, that guy seems tired if you ask me," said Eiji, with his superb vision. "Want us to get him back sempai?" said Momo while still watching the 2.

"Saa… I think you should," said Fuji approaching the unsuspecting group. "Fuji-sempai." Said Kaidoh. Momo just nodded and approached Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Yuri who just kept nodding sleepily at what ever he was saying and sighed. What was the use in making an effort if the guy wasn't even listening. Then suddenly Ryoma felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw,,, "Momo-sempai" he said with irritation.

"Echizen!" Said Momo while giving him a noogie. "Oishi sempai wanted me to get you." He added. "Hn," was all Ryoma said as he allowed himself to get dragged by Momo towards the others. Yuri who didn't notice a thing got up, and walked back up to the school where Haruhi told him, that maybe he should sleep some more, and he agreed without hesitation.

**-KKM-**

"We've almost arrived, your eminence." The driver said. Muratta's glasses gleamed. "Interesting…."

_**End of Chapter**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yukifangurl31295: **Well, I kinda changed the format of my writing. Heheh. Sorry about that. Anyway guys, pls review!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	7. The Arrival

_**Chapter 7**_

**The Arrival**

_~Kyou Kara Maou~_

"Hello?" Muratta said as he raised the phone to his ear. "The helicopters are ready then?"

"_Yes it's all prepared…"_

"Very good… I don't see the point of all this preparation, but if we're dealing with the famous Ouran Highschool… I understand all the precautions." Muratta thoughtfully said as he adjusted his glasses.

"_Is that school really that dangerous, your eminence?"_

"Well the school does hold all the young and most powerful heirs in the world, so yeah… it is that dangerous." Muratta said.

"_I see, well we must do everything we can to protect his majesty."_

"Indeed." Muratta said out loud. "Have you researched the profile of the leader in the black Magic club as I have requested?"

"_Yes, your eminence…" Shuffling noises were heard. "I believe it is in the laptop right next to you."_

Muratta looked around and noticed it next to him. "I haven't noticed at all…" Muratta opened it and searched through the documents. "I see… thank you for the hard work…"

"_It was nothing your eminence."_

Muratta turned off the phone and saw Wolfram glaring at him. He sweatdropped. "Maa… maa… calm down Lord Von Bielefelt. We'll be getting there soon…"

Wolfram huffed as he tugged his dress, annoyed. Muratta told him that the dress was so that everyone will take him seriously when he says he's Yuri's fiancé and so all girls' can back off. Thankfully, everyone will allow him to take off once they have secured that Yuri is alright.

As Wolfram was thinking about how annoying cross-dressing is, the driver finally said the words they have been waiting to hear. "Your eminence, your excellency… We have arrived."

_~Ouran Highschool~_

Tamaki turned away from the captain of the Seigaku club to talk with Kyoya. "Arra? Where is our little guest?" he said as he looked around for Yuri.

"Haruhi sent him to get some more sleep." Kyoya said as he typed in his laptop.

"So Kyoya have you found information on our mysterious visitor?" Tamaki asked as he glanced at the laptop Kyoya was holding.

"Yes, but it really is nothing special. According to my information network, he's just a normal 16-year-old Japanese student, who's a captain of their school's baseball club, and it seems he is related to Shori Shibuya."

"Shori Shibuya? Isn't he the successor to the Mazoku company?" Tamaki said surprised.

(A/N: I just made up the name of Bob's company… I have no idea what its name is anyway.)

"Yes, that Shori Shibuya. It seems Yuri Shibuya is his brother." Kyoya said as he scrolled down to check on other information available.

"So Yuri Shibuya is a rich kid then?" came Haruhi's voice. Both turned too look at the brown-eyed girl.

"Actually, he's living a normal average life." Kyoya said as he checked his laptop. "Average life, average grades, average friends… But it seems he has been on some business meetings with Bob."

"Business meetings? For what?" Honey asked as he also joined them.

"Maybe he's just filling in for his brother?" Mouri said flatly.

"That won't make sense." Kyoya said shaking his head. "As I said he is an average student so there is a 97.3% that he wouldn't even know what to talk about in business meetings."

"So our mysterious visitor keeps getting mysterious by the second huh?" came Hikaru's voice as he and Kaouru turned away from the adoring public. As they all contemplated about Yuri, they all heard a familiar squeal.

"Renge-chan?" Honey said cutely as he turned to look at the running girl who was approaching them.

"W-what's wrong? Did something happen?" Haruhi said worried as Renge keeps squealing along with several girls behind her.

"L-look!" Renge said as she shoved a picture towards Haruhi and the others. Everyone in the host club crowded in to take a look at the picture.

There in the picture was Yuri sleeping while hugging a pillow to his chest, his lips forming a pout, his hair spreading messily on the bed making it look so soft and shiny. His blue necklace seemed to be glowing eerily as it was splayed across the pillow carelessly.

Haruhi looked at the picture lightly blushing. Everyone else was gaping at the undeniably cute picture, while all the fan girls with Renge had nosebleeds.

"He is the most adorable thing to ever walk this planet!" said one of the girls. Honey pouted. "A-aside from Honey-sempai of course!"

"We made him a fan site as well!" another girl said as she shoved her laptop towards the Ouran host club.

Everyone looked at the fan site's welcoming page. It had a huge picture of Yuri smiling warmly while surrounded by white roses that seemed to be blooming and its petals surrounding the smiling Yuri.

"B-but didn't you guys just meet him a few hours ago?" Haruhi said with a sweat drop.

"It doesn't matter! He deserves a fan club whether we only met him a few hours ago or not!" Renge said wit determination as fellow fan girls applauded her.

"This will not end well…" Haruhi said sweat dropping even more as the girls ran off to take more pictures of the sleeping Yuri.

_~Prince of Tennis~_

"I'm bored… nya~" Eiji said as he sat down on a bench.

"Sempai, when are we going to get something to eat?" Momo asked rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"Fssshhhh." Kaido hissed silently.

"Maa… maa… Everyone calm down. Look Tezuka's coming." Oishi said as he pointed at their approaching captain.

"So Tezuka, when do we get started?" Fuji said as he turned to the stoic teen.

"It seems they are still discussing something… so it might take a while." Tezuka said emotionless.

"There's a 53.32% chance that they have forgotten about us." Inui said as he scrabbled down on his data notebook.

"MOERUZE! BURNING!" It seems Ryoma handed Takashi his racket since he was bored.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said as he tilted his cap. Momoshiro gave the freshman prodigy another noogie. "Ack!"

"Nya!" Eiji said suddenly surprising everyone.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji and Oishi asked the red-haired acrobat.

"Can't you hear it nya~?" Eiji said as he stood up looking for the signs of the weird sounds.

"Hear what Eiji-sempai?" Momo asked.

"It's a helicopter…" Ryoma mumbled as he looked at one direction of the sky where the helicopter was but was still too microscopic to see.

_~Ouran~_

"Tama-chan, did you order any helicopters to come today?" Honey asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Why… no. Is there something wrong Honey-sempai?"" Tamaki said noticing Honey looking up seriously.

"A helicopter, no, helicopter**s** are coming." Mouri said bluntly.

"Kyoya?" Tamamki asked looking questioningly at his four-eyed friend.

"No, I didn't order any helicopters to come either." Kyoya said following Honey and Mouri's gazes.

"Arra~ it seems they notice it too." Kaoru said looking at the Seigaku tennis team.

"Let's ask them if they know anything about it." Haruhi suggested as she and the rest of the Ouran host club approached the tennis team.

_~Ouran Highschool & Seigaku Tennis team~_

"Sumimasen!" came the voice of the Ouran host club king, Tamaki Suoh. All the Seigaku team turned their heads towards the Ouran Highschool Host Club.

"Hai?" Fuji said answering in their behalf.

"Is the helicopter coming, yours?" Haruhi asked. Everyone shook their heads immediately. They don't own a helicopter. Well, I don't know maybe Ryoma's dad has one in America…

"If it isn't yours… then does it belong to one of the student's in this school?" Hoeny said turning towards Kyoya.

Kyoya checked his laptop. "According to my family's security list, the helicopter that is coming to land here does not belong to any of the students… It belongs to…"

Everyone leaned closer to hear…

"The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku…"


	8. The Missing 27th Maou

**Chapter 8**

**_The Missing 27th Maou_  
**

"The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku?" Hikaru said peering at Kyoya's laptop to make sure he did not misheard. "Is that an alias or something?"

"Must be… " Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. "But it is a strange choice for an alias."

"Demon King, huh?" Kaoru said putting a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"Fssssssssh. They must be trying to scare us or something." Kaido said putting on his 'scary face'.

"And what's Shin Makoku? Is that sometime of food or something?" Momo added.

"It's just like Momo-senpai to think of food at times like this." Ryoma said quietly so Momo couldn't hear him. Fuji chuckled.

"But what is this Shin Makoku?" Inui asked as he scribbled furiously on his notebook.

"Kyoya-senpai, have you ever heard of it?" Haruhi asked.

"No…" Kyoya said as he typed the name in his laptop. No available information came up.

"They're coming…" Tamaki said quietly as he looked up. Just as he said that people began to notice the helicopters headed their way.

"What is that?"

"Is it another entertainment hired by the host club?"

"Must be… Hey watch out! It's going to land!"

Everyone backed away as the helicopters slowly descended.

"That's not all…" Tezuka said quietly.

"Eh? Buchou (Captain)?" Momo asked.

"There are limousines headed this way too…" Fuji said finishing Tezuka's sentence. Everyone turned to look and sure enough 2 limousines stopped in front of the Ouran gates. Just as the helicopters landed, its doors opened…

"Heika!" A voice sounded as the heavy doors of the helicopter completely opened. Four handsome men skillfully jumped out of the helicopter and started looking around warily. The second helicopter opened revealing 20 other men which immediately assembled in lines.

Kyoya, his family being the son of the owner of several security companies, stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" Kyoya said as his glasses glinted superiorly.

At those words, one of the four men, the one with brown hair stepped forward and offered a kind smile, however his eyes told a different story.

"We are here to search for his majesty…" Conrad said with a disarming smile.

"Do you have a search warrant?" Kyoya said, observing the man in front of him interestingly. He could feel a sort of nobility in the air when these four entered.

"I believe this is it?" The one with lavender hair said as he stepped forward with the paper in his hand. Kyoya took it and read through the fine print.

"Everything's in order then?" The one with orange hair said jeeringly.

"Uhm, excuse me… but who is this 'majesty' you are looking for?" Haruhi said politely.

"There are lots and lots of prince and princesses here!" Honey said with a cute smile. Gunter chuckled quietly as he saw Gwendel look away with a blush on his face. Mori just stared.

"But we aren't looking for any prince or princess…" Gwendel said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We are looking for a 'king'."

"Then that would be me!" Tamaki said twirling around dramatically. "I am the King of-"

"No _he_'s definitely not like you, kid…" Yozak said sweat dropping. But he admits he liked the kid's flashy outfit.

"Oh?" Tamaki said stopping in the middle of his flashy introduction. "There is another king in this vicinity that I do not know of?"

"Yes." The four answered at once. Tamaki was taken aback.

"No one is more noble a king than his majesty!" Gunter said dramatically. "Oh your majesty!"

"Well, the person they're talking about can't be our Echizen." Momo said as he rested an arm on top of Ryoma's head.

"Senpai!" Ryoma said annoyed. "And why would you even consider that I'm the one they're looking for?"

"Well, you are the _prince _of tennis Echizen…" Fuji said thoughtfully. "You sort of have a royal blood in you."

"Tch. That's just a sort of nickname you guys invented for me." Ryoma said. "I'm not royalty."

"But the way ochibi is acting is like royalty nya~!" Eiji said smiling.

"I agree, your stubbornness and pride could be considered royalty." Inui said. Fuji chuckled while Momo and Eiji laughed.

"Tch." Ryoma said.

"Calm down, Echizen." Kawamura said good-naturedly, finally reverting back to his shy self.

"Come on guys… stop it already." Oishi said in a mother-hen kind of way.

"You know it would be more helpful if you tell us the name of _who_ you're looking for…" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Yuri Shibuya Furi Harajuko." Conrad said.

The entire host club and Ryoma blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Shi-Shibuya-san is a king?" Haruhi said surprised.

"So the commoner is not a commoner?" Tamaki said as he placed a surprising hand on his face.

Ryoma just blinked in surprise.

"Oh? The weird commoner friend of Haruhi's is a king?" The twins said at the same time while shrugging.

"Eh?" Honey said tilting his head cutely. Suddenly everyone's attention shifted to one of the limousines as it opened. Everyone held their breath as the person inside the 2nd limousine stepped out.

"Oi! Friend-of-my-brother!" Came an angry voice.

* * *

"Oi! Friend of my brother!" Came Shori's angry voice as he stepped out of the limousine. The door to the first limousine opened and Muratta stepped out.

"Ahahaha! Yoh! Shibuya no oniisan (Shibuya's older brother)!" Muratta said scratching his head as he turned to face the overprotective brother of his friend.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shori said as he stamped angrily towards Muratta. "Why is Yuri here?"

"That's a funny story." Muratta said as he sweat dropped. But then his eyes turned serious. "We shouldn't discuss it here right now, don't you agree?"

Shori's eyes widened as he looked around and realized that they were being watch by a LOT of people. He cleared his throat awkwardly and fixed his tie.

"R-right… Yuri should be our first priority." Shori said, embarrassed that he made a scene. Muratta's face broke into a grin as he patted Shori's shoulder.

"Right! Shibuya's safety first before anything else!" He said grinning. "Now…" Muratta adjusted his glasses. "We just have to find out what happened to him." He added as he turned his serious gaze at the people watching them. _Something powerful must be keeping Shibuya here, or that something must have lulled him here. Either way, we must be wary._

* * *

All this time, not one of the people who were watching Muratta and Shori understood what they said. Muratta had skillfully answered Shori back using the demon language so the said double black unknowingly also answered back in the demon language as well. It's like one of those things when you just speak another language not knowing that you are actually speaking a different language. The only thing the people could understand was the 'Oi! Friend of My brother!'- thing Shori shouted.

"Are they foreigners?" Haruhi asked.

"If they are, then that's so cool nya~!" Eiji said. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"But they look like japanese…" Kawamura said.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Oishi asked their captain. But just as Tezuka was about to answer, Tamaki cut him off.

"Whoever they are, we must be greeted with utmost hospitality." Tamaki said as he took out a rose. The four men just watched amusedly as everyone eventually forgot of them… Well everyone except the fan girls. All of them sweat dropped when the girls kept squealing their way.

"Ooooh! Tama-chan's a magician! Where did that rose come from?" Honey said cutely. Kaido covered his face and turned away as he blushed. _Cute…_

Mori noticed this action and stared at Kaido unnervingly. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the helicopter momentarily as they watched Tamaki approach the 2 strangers.

"Welcome to our beloved Ouran High School!" Tamaki said as he courteously bowed at the 2. "I am the king of the Ouran host club, Tamaki Suoh."

"Host club?" Shori said. Muratta, remembering his manners, bowed back towards Tamaki.

"Greetings!" Muratta said smiling at Tamaki. "And thank you for welcoming us. My name Muratta Ken the (Great Sage of the most powerful person in Shin Makoku) _close _friend of someone by the name of Yuri Shibuya."

"Oh! You are friends with our visitor, Yuri as well!" Tamaki said as he reached out a hand towards Muratta. Muratta shook his hand with a smile. "And your companion is…?"

"Shori Shibuya, brother of Yuri." Shori said shaking hands with Tamaki. "I'm sorry I only introduced myself only now."

"The Shori Shibuya? Heir of the Mazoku company?" Tamaki said as they released each other's hand.

"Y-yes…" Shori said, unnerved that the other man knew of his identity. As far as he knew, the fact that he was the heir was a secret. His suspicions of the school just grew.

"Well Yuri is… uhm…" Tamaki turned around at his friends. "Where is Yuri right now?"

All of his club members shrugged, unknowing.

"I saw him over there a while ago but he left or something…" Ryoma said quietly as he tilted his cap.

"Oh yeah, I remember… Shibuya-san look liked he was about to collapse so I…-" But before Haruhi could finish her sentence, the four men immediately ran inside Ouran followed by the 20 armed men along with Shori.

Meanwhile Muratta just sighed at his friends' reckless behavior.

"Sorry about them…" Muratta said shrugging. "They're sort of overprotective towards Shibuya…"

"A-ah…" Tamaki said. _Is Yuri really that important to them? Who is he?_

_Hm…This kid is very interesting…_Kyoya said referring to both Muratta and Yuri. He was curious about Muratta because he seemed so _wise_ for a 16-year-old.

"Geika!" A voice form the limousine came as the door opened again. Everyone looked at the door as the person stepped out. "What happened to Yuri?" Came Wolfram's worried voice.

* * *

**Wolfram appears! Have my writing skills improved? Well, that's good if it did… then my training didn't go to waste! Oh yeah! Please read and review!**


End file.
